Legram
Legram (湖畔の町レグラム, kohan no machi reguramu) auch bekannt als “'The Lakeside Town'” ist die Heimatstadt von Laura S. Arseid und ihrer Vater und Viscount der Stadt Victor S. Arseid. Geografie Legram liegt im Südosten von Erebonia direkt am Lake Ebel. Es gehört zur Kreuzen Provinz und unterliegt damit auch dem Herzog Helmut Albarea. Häufig herrscht ein dichter Nebel in Legram und nur an wenigen Tagen scheint die Sonne. Hier ist der Sitz von Viscout Arseid sowie der Arseid Schule, in der Lauras Vater noch selbst unterrichtet. In der Stadt gibt es außerdem noch eine aktive Bracer Gilde sowie ein Denkmal an St. Sandlot. Die Stadt kann über den Ebel Highway verlassen werden – würde man auf diesem bleiben (was das Spiel nicht zulässt) würde man nach einigen Stunden Bareahard erreichen. Gegenüber der Küste befindet sich Lohengrin Castle, ein Touristenmagnet und ehemalige Festung der Eisenritter und St. Sandlot. Hintergrund Anders als in vielen Teilen des Kaiserreichs gibt es hier noch eine aktive Bracer Gilde. Legram gilt als beliebtes Urlaubsziel – gerade auch für viele Bürger der Sutherland Provinz, welche Legram über Lake Ebel mittels Boot erreichen können. Viele Legenden um die Eisenritter (von welchen die Arseid Nachfolger sind) sind noch sehr aktiv bei den Bewohnern von Legram. Eine Legram-Typische Spezialität sind Pretzels, welche für Gedenkzeremonien gebacken werden. Es sind Brotähnliche Gebäcke, die einen Knoten in der Mitte haben und somit die Form des Monuments von Legram haben. Wichtiges im Spiel Am 28. Und 29. 08. Hat Klasse VIIs Gruppe A ihre Feldstudie in Legram. Mit dabei sind: Laura, Jusis, Emma Millstein, Milium Orion, Gaius Worzel und Rean. Bei ihrer Ankunft ist es sehr neblig. Ein Mann namens Toval Randonneur stellt sich ihnen vor, er ist ein Bracer der Gilde. Toval gibt ihnen ihre Aufträge zu denen unter anderem ein Monster, sowie das Austauschen von Lampen auf dem Highway gehören. Außerdem müssen sie in der Arseid Schule gegen eine Gruppe von Schülern kämpfen um diesen ihre Waffen und Kampfstile zu zeigen. Nur Laura (die die Schüler bereits kennen) und Milium (wegen ihrer einzigartigen Waffe) kämpfen nicht mit. Im Anschluss gibt es einen Kampf gegen Butler Klaus bei dem Rean, Milium und Laura fest im Team sind. Als die Helden am Abend Toval Bericht erstatten, treffen sie auf Victor S. Arseid der Laura und ihre Freunde zum Abendessen einlädt. Zunächst sprechen sie über die Politik zwischen dem Haus Arseid und Albarea schließlich endet das Gespräch darin, dass es um Reans Kampfstil geht und dass er darin etwas „Angst“ spürt – es kommt zum Duell zwischen Victor S. Arseid und Rean Schwrazer. Rean hat keine Chance doch Victor ist sich sicher, dass sein Gegner noch nicht alles gegeben hat und sich zurückhält – Rean setzt daraufhin seine Kräfte frei und wechselt in den „Orge Mode“. Rean hat so nun viel bessere Chancen, verliert jedoch trotzdem. Nachts kann man in einer Sequenz Emma sehen, die sich mit Celine unterhält. Am nächsten Tag ist das Wetter klar und es warten neue Aufgaben – wieder mal ist ein Monster dabei. Als sie von ihrem Kampf zurückkommen, entdecken sie ein Schiff im Hafen und Soldaten der Provincial Army von Lamare. Im Anwesen von Viscout Arseid treffen sie auf einen extravagant gekleideten Mann, der Victor für seine Seite zu gewinnen versucht. Als der Mann mit seinen beiden Bodyguards die Treppe hinunter zu den Helden geht erklärt Rean, dass es sich bei ihm um keinen Geringeren als Duke Cayenne handelt. Als dieser sich verabschiedet, haben die Helden ein Gespräch mit Victor, der erklärt, dass er der Noble Alliance nicht beitreten möchte und dass diese nun versuchen alle noch nicht einer Fraktion angehörenden Adligen für sich zu gewinnen. Da kommt ihm eine Idee, als er Rean erklärt, dass Baron Schwarzer ebenfalls nicht der Typ ist, der sich einer Allianz wie der von Cayenne anschließt. Seine Idee, die sofortiges Handeln fordert, lässt ihn spontan aufbrechen – Toval der ihn belgeitet, überlässt die Gilde in der Obhut von Klasse VII. Als sie abends die Gilde verlassen, erfahren sie, dass die Söhne von Sven und Logan verschwunden sind: Karno und Julian. Alles deutet darauf hin, dass sie ins Lohengrin Castle gegangen sind. Die Helden machen sich auf und betreten das Schloss, das auf einmal gespenstisch zu leuchten begonnen hat. Emma bemerkt, dass etwas Übernatürliches vor sich geht, Milium offenbart mit ihrem Verhalten, dass sie Angst vor Geistern hat. Im Schloss finden sich schließlich tatsächlich die beiden Jungs, die erklären, dass es noch keine Barrieren gab, als sie hineingingen. Da nun aber Barrieren vorhanden sind, müssen die Helden erst das Rätsel lösen und nehmen die Jungs mit. Am Ende des Schlosses wartet ein mächtiger Gegner Nosferatu der Unsterbliche König. Zwar können sie den Gegner bezwingen, doch das Orb, das Nosferatu beschworen hat scheint nun der Klasse ihre Energie entziehen zu wollen – gerade noch können sie von einer Frau mit Speer gerettet werden, die das Orb zerstört. (Es wird später erst klar, dass die Retterin der Helden Arianrhod alias the Steel Maiden war) Sie bringen die Jungs sicher nach Hause und reisen am nächsten Tag nach Garrelia Fortress weiter. Galerie Lohengrin Castle.png|Lohengrin Castle bei Nacht Legram.png|Legram im Nebel Legram.jpg|Legram Legram Bracer Guilde.png|Legram Bracer Gilde Legram Arseid Manor.png|Viscount Arseids Anwesen Trivia * Emma lernt hier ihre S-Craft * In Lohengrin Castle gibt es keine "Monster" in dem Sinne, die Gegner, die dort lauern sind eher böse Geister oder böse Seelen. * Als ihr Gegner Nosferatu sie zu vernichten droht, scheint es, als werde er durch eine Lanze zerstört, Laura vermutet, es könnte Lianne Sandlot gewesen sein, was mehr oder weniger von Celine bestätigt wird. Kategorie:Orte Kategorie:Stadt Kategorie:Kreuzen Provinz Kategorie:Zemuria Kategorie:Erebonia